


anonymous source

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [16]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Dean retaliates. (part 16 of 'a messy situation')





	anonymous source

**Author's Note:**

> So this was probably my favorite chapter to write.

“I didn’t think you’d come tonight,” Beth said as she rolled over to face the bedroom door. She could make out the shape of Rio, backlit by the nightlight that glowed along the baseboard further down the hallway.

“Did I wake you?” Rio questioned as he shut the door behind him carefully. “ _ Sorry _ .” 

“I wasn’t asleep,” She told him as she sat up, turning the bedside lamp on. Beth glanced at the clock, her brows furrowing together. It was nearly midnight. “It’s later than I thought it was.” 

Rio kicked off his shoes on the floor at the foot of the bed, “I tried to get back sooner. Shipment was late getting in.” He arched a brow at her. “You weren’t waitin’ up for me were you?”

“A little.” Beth admitted, fluffing the pillow behind her and sinking back against it. “Did Gretchen happen to call you today?”

Rio started to unbutton his shirt, “Nah? Should she’ve?” He walked over to the wardrobe, opening the drawer where his clothes were stored. “Don’t let carman renegotiate things again. You’ve already settled more than you should’ve.” 

“He didn’t come back with more negotiations.” She patted the bed beside her. “Come here.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Rio pulled his sleep pants out of the drawer, stepping into them, before he walked towards the bed and settled down beside her. “ _ Wait _ …” He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. “Did Gretchen call  _ you _ ?”

Beth nodded her head slowly, a grin spreading over her lips. “It’s official. I’m  _ divorced _ .” 

Rio reached out to brush his fingers over her cheek, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Ms. Marks?” He leaned in and kissed her slowly. 

“ _ Almost _ .” Beth whispered, sliding her hand over his chest. “I haven’t put in the paperwork to change my name. But I will.” 

Rio brushed his lips over hers. “For tonight, it’s  _ Ms. Marks _ .” He told her, his eyes meeting hers and holding his gaze. 

“You have a  _ thing _ about my name.” She said in a low voice as she danced her fingers over his skin. 

“Maybe I just like knowin’ you’re all  _ mine  _ now.” Rio flashed her a too-cocky grin. “You ain’t no Mrs. no more.”

Beth ran her tongue over her bottom lip, holding his gaze. “Weren’t you the same man who was so desperate to make me a  _ Mrs _ . again?” She questioned, running her finger over the curve of his hip, following it down to where it vanished beneath the waistband of his pants. 

Rio smirked, “Guilty as charged.” He leaned in to kiss her again, scraping his teeth over her bottom lip. “I don’t mind waitin’ for the  _ Mrs _ bit _.”  _

“I know.” Beth whispered against his lips, dipping her fingertips beneath his waistband. She smirked at the way his lashes fluttered in response to her touch. 

Her eyes flickered downwards, making note of the way his cock had stirred to life beneath his sleep pants. She ran her fingers along the waistband, before she reached down to ghost her fingers over the outline of him. “Does that get you off?”

“ _ What _ ?” He breathed out, flexing his jaw. 

“Thinking about me being all  _ yours _ .” Beth arched a brow as she met his eyes, palming her hand over his cock. “You’re a  _ very _ jealous man, Rio.”

Rio let out a low groan. He sank his fingers into her hair, dragging her in for a desperate kiss. He slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue darting out to find hers, twisting and sliding together. Beth slipped her hand beneath the waistband of his pants, cupping him through his boxers. 

Beth swept her tongue over the roof of his mouth, before tilting her head to deepen the kiss, a moan getting lost in between their lips. Desire pooled low between her legs, but she pressed her thighs together to try to ignore it for the moment. 

He broke away from this kiss, drawing in a ragged breath. “I  _ need  _ you.” Rio rasped out, tightening his fingers in her hair, his eyes searching hers. 

“You’ll get me.” Beth assured him, drawing her hand away from his cock. She reached up to urge his fingers to loosen their grip in her hair, and she moved further down the mattress. She straddled his lower legs, leaning forward to pull his sleep pants down to his thighs.

“ _ Elizabeth _ .”

“Shh.” Beth tapped her lips, meeting his eyes briefly before she bent down to brush her mouth over his cock through his boxers. His hips rocked upwards and she pressed her hands against him to hold him steady. 

She ran her mouth of the length of him, still separated by the cloth of his boxers, her eyes never leaving his face. She  _ loved _ the reactions she drew from him. The way his mouth parted, forming silent words. The flutter of his lashes. 

Beth flicked her tongue out over the head of his cock, her fingers trailing down the length of him. She wondered if it had the same effect as when his fingers would find her sensitive flesh, through the cotton of her underwear. Almost  _ enough _ , but not quite. 

Rio tried to rock his hips again, his fingers finding their way into her hair again. “ _ Fuck _ .” He hissed out through clenched teeth. 

She hummed softly, ghosting her mouth down the length of him again. Beth smirked up at him, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and dragging them down to free his cock. 

Beth curled her fingers around the base of him, her thumb dragging over the underside of his cock. She made a show of licking her lips, trying to give him the sexiest look she could muster, before she lowered her head and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

Rio’s fingers twisted tighter in her hair and Beth inhaled sharply. It wasn’t  _ fair _ that the slight twinge of pain left her panties wetter than before. 

She swirled her tongue around the head of him, sucking lightly at the tip before she took the length of him into her mouth, or at least as much as she could handle. 

Beth slowly dragged her mouth over him, before taking him back into her mouth until he reached the back of her throat. Her tongue pressed against the sensitive underside with every pass of her lips. She built a slow rhythm, her eyes fixed on his face as she took him back into her mouth again and again.

Rio was holding back. Trying to resist the urge to thrust up into her mouth. She could see the restraint in the muscles of his legs, the white knuckles gripping at the sheets and her hair. 

“ _ Close _ .” He warned her. 

Beth hummed around the length of him, hollowing put her cheeks as she took him as deeply as she could into her mouth. She brushed her fingers over his hip bones, a feather light touch in sharp contrast to the bobbing of her head. She felt him tense, watched as he went rigid beneath her.

She groaned, swallowing the salty tang of his cum as she released his cock with a wet  _ pop _ . “God, you look good like that.” Beth said as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. 

“Like what?” He questioned as he raked his hand over his face. 

“ _ Fucked _ .” Beth retorted, laying down beside him. She rested her hand on the flat plane of his stomach, her fingertips drawing little circles on his skin. “It’s a good look on you.”

Rio let out a puff of laughter, rubbing at her arm. “You’re a good look on me, baby.” He arched a brow as he looked at her, “Thought your divorce would mean we’d celebrate you, ya know. But I ain’t complaining.” He shifted to kiss her. 

Beth pressed close to him, “You can still  _ celebrate _ me.” She told him with a smirk, nipping at his bottom lip. 

Rio’s fingers went to her pajama top, slipping the buttons loose. Beth helped him get the clothes off of her, shimmying out of her pajama bottoms, and pulling her tank top off, so she was laying there naked under his heated gaze. 

He dipped down to kiss her slowly, his hands wandering over her breast, skimming down her stomach. Rio trailed his mouth down her throat, his tongue darting out against her skin as he moved his lips to wrap around the pebbled peak of her nipple. 

Beth let out a low moan, pressing her thighs together in anticipation. She could feel just how slick she was, the crotch of her panties soaked with her arousal. She really  _ couldn’t  _ get enough of him. Rio had reawakened a part of her that she thought had long passed away. 

Rio brushed his fingers over her legs, light as a feather, ghosting over her thighs. Her stomach twisted with lust and she let her legs fall open. He took the hint, tuning his fingers along her inner thigh, cupping her cunt through the fabric of her underwear. His fingers pressed against the damp fabric, and he chuckled against her breast. “ _ Goddamn _ , Elizabeth.” 

She laughed breathlessly, grinding against his fingers. “All you.” 

He trailed his lips lower, leaving open mouthed kisses on her stomach. Rio nipped at her hip bone, his hands sliding over her thighs as he kissed down lower, his breath hot against his skin through her underwear. “Where’s your vibe?” He questioned, arching a brow up at her. 

Beth swallowed thickly, leaning up on her elbows as she looked down. She jerked her head in the direction of her bedside table and watched as Rio moved off of her to grab the little bullet vibrator from the drawer. She hadn’t had a reason to use it since Rio entered her life. He more than satisfied her needs.

Rio ran his tongue over his bottom lip, giving her a wicked look before he moved back to resume his position between her thighs. He laid the vibrator down beside her hip, his fingers hooking in the waistband of her underwear, dragging the fabric down her thighs and tossing it aside.

“Look at you,” He whispered, nudging her thighs apart wider as he settled between them. Beth bit down on her bottom lip to keep from making too much of a sound as Rio lowered his mouth to you. “Been thinkin’ about this all day.” He told her, his tongue sweeping out to tease between her sensitive folds.

Beth reached down to grip at his shoulder. “Don’t tease.”

Rio smirked up at her, “ _ Oh _ , I plan to tease.” He informed her, drawing her legs over his shoulders, gripping at her hips as he flicked his tongue out over her clit. He ran his tongue down to her entrance, pressing his tongue into her, working it in and out of her. 

“Fuck.” Beth hissed out, throwing her head back against her pillow. She rolled her hips, rocking against his mouth as he  _ devoured  _ her. 

Rio released the grip he had in her left hip, snatching up the vibrator and switching it on. He rested it against her clit, his tongue working in and out of her. 

It was  _ a lot _ .

Beth’s hips arched up off the ground and she gasped out something that vaguely sounded like his name, caught up in a moan. His tongue joined the vibrator, flicking against the very edge of her clit as the vibration sent little shivers through her belly. 

Rio used his right hand to press one and then two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out of her. All she could hear was the sound of her breathy moans, the low hum of the vibrator, and the slick sound of her arousal as his fingers worked in and out of her. 

Beth gasped, digging her nails into his shoulder as his fingers found that sweet spot within her. She pressed her heels into his back, urging him on. He crooked the fingers just right, pressing against that spot and she could barely hold onto her sanity as her release hit. 

Rio didn’t relent. He kept the vibrator pressed against her clit until she couldn’t take it anymore. Beth squirmed beneath him, grabbing at his arm and dragging the vibrator away from him. “Too much.” She told him, all but melting back against the bed as she turned the device off.

“I feel like I’m going to need a shower after that.” Beth said with a laugh, moaning a little as she pressed her legs together and rolled onto her side to put the vibrator back in the drawer. 

“You feelin’ celebrated, baby?” Rio questioned as he tucked his arms behind his head and settled into the bed beside her.

“Well and truly.” Beth retorted as she laid back down, stretching her legs out. “ _ Hey _ . When did you find my vibrator?”

Rio lolled his head to the side with a smirk, “Kenny’s birthday.”

“I knew it.” She rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn hotter than they already were. 

He shrugged, looking far too self-satisfied. “What can I say,  _ Ms. Marks _ ?”

“That you’re nosey.” Beth teased, leaning in to steal a kiss, before she pulled the covers up over them. “ _ Sleep _ .”

“Yea, yea.” He yawned and pressed his lips to her shoulder, his arm shaking around her middle. 

* * *

Beth tucked her keys into her purse as she strolled into the dealership, giving her phone a second glance as she headed for her office. She stopped short in the doorway when she found Agent Turner sitting in her office chair.

“Can I help you, Agent Turner?”

“Thought I’d stop by and see how you were doing.” His eyes drifted towards her left hand, shaking his head. “I was hoping  _ that  _ wasn’t the case.”

_ Dean _ . Who else would tell him?

Beth crossed her arms across her chest. “That  _ what  _ wasn’t the case?” She arched a brow. “Does the FBI send congratulations cards?”

Agent Turner chuckled, “I’ll have to check with our communications department.” He leaned back in the chair, “But you surely see why I might be concerned. Nice lady like you getting involved with someone like Rio.”

Beth sighed heavily. “He treats me and the kids well. That's really all someone in my position can ask for.” She took a step forward. “Now I would like to ask you to please sit on the other side of the desk. We take our client’s personal information seriously.”

“I’m the FBI, Mrs. Boland. I already  _ know _ their social security numbers.” He rose from the seat anyways, “Here you go.”

She moved to sit down at the desk, her eyes flickering to the screen — thankful she’d shut it down for the night the day before. “So aside from checking on my relationship status, can I help you?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have financial records sitting around would you?” 

Beth felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over her. “Not readily available. Why?”

“Someone  _ mentioned _ that up until a few months ago Boland Motors was close to going belly up.” He gestured towards the show floor. “Seems It has a steady cash flow now.”

“My  _ ex _ -husband didn’t know how to run a business.” Beth said easily. “If you do your research, you’ll see it’s not the first time he ran a dealership into the ground with extravagant expenditures.” She kept her expression passive. “It took a woman’s touch to turn it around.”

“Oh, is  _ that _ what it took?” Turner nodded his head, clearly unconvinced. “So if I walk back in here tomorrow with a subpoena for your financial records, everything will be above board?”

“Of course,” Beth said without wavering. “Nothing to hide here.” How had she been so naive in believing Dean wouldn’t squeal? 

“I’ll be here bright and early.” Turner rose to his feet, extending his hand. “Have a good day Mrs. Boland.”

Beth smiled tensely and shook his hand. “Let me walk you out.” She offered, gesturing for him to walk out first. The last thing she needed was for him to be poking around any further. 

She kept her rage tamped down until she had watched Agent Turner drive off the lot. Her heels clipped against the pavement as she headed straight for Dean who was schmoozing a disinterested mother. 

“Can I steal you for a minute?” Beth said as she placed her hand on his arm and gripped it tightly. Her face wore a smile, but the grip was far from friendly.

“I’m just in the middle of—“

The woman he had been talking to looked  _ relieved,  _ “It’s alright! I’m going to look at the van over there.” 

Beth crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Dean as the woman walked away. 

“I almost had a car sold!” Dean complained. 

“I don’t think so,” Beth shook her head. “Did you see that  _ our _ friend Agent Turner came to visit?”

“No? Was he here?” Dean questioned, lacking any sincerity in his expression. “What did he want?”

“Someone told him to look at what’s financing the dealership.” She cocked her head to the side. “Know anything about that?”

Dean shook his head, “I’m just a sales consultant. I don’t know anything about the finances.”

“You’re such a son of a bitch.” Beth hissed out, flashing a smile at one of the customers that passed by them. “You told him.”

“It’s not  _ my _ dealership anymore.” Dean tried to puff himself up, stand a little taller. 

Beth’s hands curled into fists at her sides. “How much is Turner offering you?”

Dean laughed. “You gonna try to bribe me? You know what they say,  _ Bethie _ . Sleep with dogs and you wake up with fleas.”

“The only flea I ever woke up with was  _ you _ .” She pinched at the bridge of her nose. “How much did he offer you?”

“Nothing.” He shrugged. “The tip was  _ anonymous _ .”

“Do you hate me that much? That’d you’d fuck me over for nothing?” She snapped. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I can.” Dean turned his attention to one of the other salesmen as he walked past, offering a sickeningly friendly wave and grin. “Let’s not do this here.”

“We’re doing this  _ now _ .” Beth crosses her arms across her chest, standing her ground. “Why did you do this?”

“You tell me, Bethie.” He countered.

Beth drew in a sharp breath. “If you’re doing this to fuck Rio over, it’s only going to hurt  _ me _ in the process.” She shook her head slowly. 

“Maybe I don’t care if it hurts you.” Dean stepped closer, trying to act intimidating. “Maybe I’m done caring about you, Beth.” 

“So you’d rather hurt the children?” Beth gritted out. “Because going after the mother of your children does that.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Then maybe the mother of my children should’ve thought about that  _ before _ she started fucking a criminal.” He backed down. “Look, I have cars to sell.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to push her out of the way, but she stood firm. 

Beth blinked at his perplexed expression, before the words slipped past her lips without hesitation, “You’re fired.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Pack up your office. You’re fired.” Beth stood straighter. “I’ll start your paperwork.”

Dean grabbed her forearm, keeping her within his reach. “You can’t do this.” 

“I can.” Beth snapped. “You’re no longer acting in the best interests of Boland Motors.” A small smirk twisted at her lips. “Michigan is an at-will state. I don’t  _ need _ a reason to terminate your employment.” 

“You know what Beth? You can be a  _ real _ bitch sometimes.” Dean glared at her. “Has anyone ever told you that?” 

Beth narrowed her eyes. “Fuck you, Dean.” She jerked her arm out of his hold, “Pack up your desk. You have until noon to be out of here.” 

“You’re going to regret this.” Dean threatened, brushing past her. 

“I wonder how Dr. Harper would feel about losing his medical license.” Beth called out after him. “I don’t think the medical board is a  _ fan _ of falsifying a cancer diagnosis.” She crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at the expression of panic on Dean’s face. “Not to mention the insurance fraud the two of you orchestrated to make it look like you were seeking treatment.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Beth shrugged a shoulder, “You play dirty, I play dirty.” 

“I could go to jail.” 

“Oh well.” Beth approached Dean, her lips drawn into a thin line. “Think about calling Agent Turner and letting him know that you’re just a bitter ex-husband, pissed off that he lost his car dealership.” 

Dean’s Adam’s Apple bobbed. “This is  _ blackmail _ .” 

“You know what to do.” Beth flashed Dean a disarming smile, giving his arm a reassuring pat. “There’s a  _ good _ boy.” She said condescendingly, before she made her way back into the dealership. 

Beth closed her office door and drew the blinds, pulling her phone out to call Rio. He answered on the second ring. 

“Nah, baby… I can’t swing by for a mid-morning pick me up.” Rio remarked, in lieu of answering the phone like a  _ normal  _ person. Beth tried to suppress the grin that was just itching to form on her lips. 

“I wish that was the case,” Beth sank back into her office chair, staring at her computer screen. “Agent Turner was here… he’s coming back tomorrow with a subpoena for our books.” 

“Son of a bitch.” The amusement in Rio’s voice was gone in a flash. “What’s he even lookin’ for?”

“Dean sent an anonymous tip about where the capital’s coming from.” Beth explained, rubbing at her temple. “This is a nightmare.” 

“Nah, I gotta guy who can cook the books.” Rio assured her. “I’ll send him down here in a bit.” 

“I don’t see how you can manufacture where the money came from, Rio.” She sighed heavily. “I threatened Dean with his fake cancer scheme and told him to play up the sabotaging ex-husband role.” 

“That won’t be good enough.” Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth. “See, Agent Turner’s got a whiff of somethin’ and he’s gonna keep digging.”

“Then what do you propose?” Beth questioned, pinching at the bridge of her nose as she tilted her head back. 

“I’ve got an investment place downtown.” Rio told her, “Captial’ll come from there.” 

“What sorta investment place?” 

“Legit type. A buddy had me go in on a boutique hotel a few years back. It’s solid and the capital’s clean for me to use.” 

“Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this place?” Beth questioned, her brows knitting together. 

“Cuz I’ve got a lot of  _ ventures _ I’ve gone in on. And this one’s gonna save both of us from jail.” Rio sighed heavily. “Look baby, I’ll be there soon. Okay? Me and my guy will come clean up the books and square it all away.” 

“Okay.” Beth chewed on her bottom lip. “Should I give Gretchen a call?”

“ _ Nah _ . We don’t need a lawyer for the subpoena.” Rio paused, “ We gotta do something about carman.”

“I fired him.” Beth rubbed at her temples. “He’ll be gone before you get here.” 

“He better be.” Rio said in a low voice. “Or I’ll make sure he’s  _ gone _ .” 

“At this point,” Beth started as she turned her computer on. “A trip to the bottom of the river doesn’t sound like the worst plan.” 

Rio chuckled. “That’s my girl.” 

“But he’s still the kid’s father.” 

“Yea baby,” He retorted. “You’re their mother too.” 

“Just get here and fix this.” Beth said with an edge of desperation. 

“Hey,” Rio whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

Beth smiled, “I love you too.” 

“I’ll handle this.” 

She waited until the line went dead before she laid her phone down on her desk. Beth blinked back the urge to cry, willing herself to get through the termination paperwork and get Dean out the door for good before she broke down. Why could nothing ever be easy? 


End file.
